I was fool
by freakingfreak
Summary: Hayley is a very ambitious girl with desire for music. What happens when one day she meets the schools Heartthrobs and talented duo Tegan and Sara? Hayley/Tegan.
1. Chapter 1

I WAS A FOOL

_**Chapter 1**_

_This is the first Chapter of what I hope to be a long story and it's mainly an Introduction of what this is about._

_Review and ENJOY_

_**Hayley POV**_

Today's my first day at the new school and I don't know if I should be excited or nervous. I miss my old school. I got kicked out because me and my best friends Taylor and Jeremy organized a secret Music competition in the gym and got caught. I think they overreacted. No one understands how important music is to me. They are all just boring and have no creativity. I founded a band a few years ago with Jeremy and Taylor. We write songs and perform them but no one, not even our parents want to listen to them.

Right now I'm standing in front of the huge school, with no directions. I wish my friends were here. I follow a big group of people inside the building and pull out a sheet with information. It says I have my first period in room 206. _Where the fuck is that? _I stuff the piece of paper back into my bag and look around for anything that could help me. I found nothing and finally I decided to ask somebody. A punk girl with her head down approached me. I stopped her politely from walking by and asked in a nice tone.

"Excuse me, where is room 206?" She looked at me with dark eyes.

"Follow me!" She said. She clearly was exhausted and sleepy. Without saying anything else she went away slowly. I followed and after what seemed like hours we arrived in a room with about 20 students. The girl that brought me here went away and sat down next to a few other girls. I looked around the room and noticed a big group of girls standing around a table and giggling flirtatious. There was someone in the middle but I could not get a good look at him. _That must be the "Ladies man"._ I think to myself and roll my eyes. At every school there was a boy and a girl that were the big Heartthrobs but most of the time they were just arrogant idiots. Suddenly everything was quiet and everybody looked at me. Some of them looked nice but other ones looked at me with disgust and started giggling into each other's ears. I heard a girl whisper.

"She looks like a burning candle with that hair." I don't know why but that comment was pretty amusing at least people here are creative and come up with funny comments, even if they were insulting me and I should be offended, I wasn't. A lot of people give me strange looks when they see my flames-like-red hair.

The big group of girls parted and I got a look at the popular guy but I was surprised to see a girl. Her hair was curly but only at the left side of her head and she wore a white oversized t-shirt and black skinny jeans. I looked at her face and immediately noticed her labret piercing and a tree tattoo on her right arm. _She actually looks kind of cute_. I was shocked at the thought I had but I couldn't help it but get jealous because of the girls that were flirting with her. _Wait! What? Am I totally going crazy? Fuck! Stop starring at her!_

"Everyone on their seats! Now!" A low voice behind me said. Everybody sat down on their seats and I had no idea where to sit down. I looked around searching for a place; the only one that was empty was next to the tired girl I asked where this room was. I sat down and after only five minutes of listening I decided that this lesson was boring and focused on other stuff. I searched around for something that can distract me from boredom and caught myself looking over to the "Heartthrob" and checking out her well-proportioned body.

_I need to know what her name is! _I never really doubted I was straight but she was sexually confusing me and I would lie if I said it didn't turn me on. She was writing something and obviously not paying attention to what the teacher had to say.

"Tegan!" he warned and ripped the paper she was writing on off of her hands and pulled it into his bag "This one's joining my collection of the shitty stuff you write only to distract yourself from class."

_That's her name ._Tegan looked pissed and it seemed like the sheet he just took was important to her. _Maybe a love letter? Why do I even care?_

The lesson ended and everybody ran out of the room. Only Tegan and I were left. She was leaning her head into her arms and said something to herself. This was my chance. We were alone and I had a reason to talk to her.

"Hey! Are you okay?" I asked and approached her carefully. Her head shot up and she looked at me with a scared look on her face.

"You scared me" She said and put one hand on her chest.

"Sorry." I said and smiled. "What's up? Why are you sad?" I hope she doesn't think I'm a creep and try to find about everything about her life.

"The sheet Mr. Antonio took was a really good idea I had." She smiled at me and I melted.

"What idea?" _Damn stop asking her personal stuff! _

"It was just a song idea." My face lit up and sat down next to her.

"Oh my god…Are you in a band?" I asked maybe a little bit too loud.

"Yeah I'm in a band with my sister Sara, why?" She said totally amused by my reaction.

"I have a band too! It's awesome. Everybody I know thinks making music is boring." I wanted to talk more but was cut off by the bell.

"Fuck! I need to go. See you tomorrow" She said and got up running through the door. She quickly turned around and looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Hayley! Right?" She asked.

"Yeah" I answered with a grin on my face. She smiled at me and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

I WAS A FOOL

**Chapter 2**

Here's chapter two. I hope you like it so far and if anyone has suggestions, I'd love to hear them.

Enjoy and Review

_**Tegan POV**_

"How was school?" Mom asked as I sat down at the dinner table with my plate in front of me.

"It was okay. There was a new girl in class and she's in a band too." I answered and my mind went back to Hayley. She's a cute girl and she loves music, we can be really good friends.

"Tegan has a crush! Tegan has a crush!" Sara started singing and my cheeks turned red.

"Shut up, Sara!" I snapped. She pocked me in the stomach and started mocking me again.

"What's her name and how big is your crush on her?"

"Her name is Hayley and I don't have a crush on her!" I shouted at Sara. Mom started giggling and I turned to look at her.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"I think it is funny how teenagers always keep denying their feeling but the way you said her name screamed 'Crush'" Sara started laughing even more and my face went from slightly pink to tomato red.

"Mom you're supposed to defend me not making fun of me even more." Were my last word before I stood up and left the room. On my way upstairs I heard mom apologize and Sara was still laughing.

I slammed the door of my room shut and buried my face into my pillow. I kicked my bed a few times and got up not knowing what to do. I had this amazing idea for a song but Mr. Antonio took the sheet and I don't remember what I wrote down.

_That's the problem with me I get an amazing idea but forget it almost immediately if I don't write it down. This song would have been perfect for the upcoming Valentine's Day concert the school was making, were the students could sing up and perform in front of the whole school. Sara and I joined every year since the first time they announced it in Band-Club. That's why we have girls following us around where ever we go. We are kind of Rock stars. When we first heard about Band- Club we got really excited. It was a club in which band made music together and jammed a lot and then at the end of the school year the bands perform at the prom and at a music competition. Sara and I always won. _

_I should ask Hayley if she would like to come to Band-Club sometime. I really wanted to hear her voice signing and I bet she writes beautiful songs. But I didn't really know her and to be honest I was a little bit nervous around her. Maybe I have a crush but I'm sure she's not gay. It's always like that I start to really like a girl and then I find out she has boyfriend. That's why I always try to concentrate on other stuff like my music. My songs are always about love but I don't seem to find it. If I get too attached to a girl I always back off because I'm too scared to get my heart broken. It happened once with a girl named Theresa. We dated for three months I asked her to be my girlfriend a few times but she always said she needed time to think about it. I knew I loved her and I wanted her to be my girlfriend so badly so I wanted to convince her by telling her how I really feel about her. When I told her she said she wasn't gay and never talked to me again. It took me months to get over it. Sara was always a big help though. She talked to me, she held me when I needed someone and always kept me busy so I don't think about her again. _

Soon I realized it was already after midnight. _Damn, where did the time go? _I changed into my pajamas, brushed my teeth and got into bed. I switched off the lamp on my nightstand and relaxed into my bed.

_**Hayley POV **_

I woke up this morning with a smile on my face. I dreamed about Tegan. We were in a park and we just sat there and talked until suddenly a guitar appeared and she started strumming the sites. We sang pink's song "Perfect" together and afterwards she wanted to tell me something but my alarm went off. I was a bit disappointed I had to get up and go to school but on the other hand I knew I would see Tegan there. I quickly got dressed and ate breakfast.

_It's so strange usually I don't like the popular kids in school but with Tegan it's different. She is normal, she's not egocentric and she's really nice. Why am I thinking like that I don't know her and we had a small conversation and I'm pretty sure she thinks I am a creep? I'm going to talk to her again today and I'm going to behave completely normal. She'll see I am a cool person and she'll ask me to hang out with her after school. Then she'll kiss me and ask me out on a date. Ok, now I'm getting too far. She's not interested in me. Why am I interested in her? I never had feelings like that towards a girl. Am I crazy? _

I said goodbye to my parents and headed to school. I only have to go about five minutes till I arrive at the school. I went to my locker and got my science book. On my way to the classroom and saw Tegan standing at her locker somebody was with her but I never met this person. As I got closer I got a better look at the girl and noticed that she looked a lot like Tegan.

"Hi, Tegan!" I tried to not sound too excited to see her.

"Hayley hi, what's up?" She asked with a big smile on her face.

"Hi nothing much" I answered and looked at the other girl. _Should I be jealous?_

"This is my sister Sara" She motioned with her head to her clone. Suddenly I feel stupid about being jealous. I didn't even have the right to.

"Oh you guys look alike" I stated. They both giggled and Sara spoke.

"I guess that's what twins do." _Twins!_ I giggled.

"Well I should head to class now. Nice meeting you and Tegan we have PE together in the last period" I said with a kind of flirty tone. Tegan's cheeks turned red and Sara gave her a smirk. _Was I making her blush?_ I smiled and turned around. I heard Tegan say a weak yeah and it made me smile even more. _I think she likes me._ _I can't wait to see her sweat. Stop it Hayley!_


	3. Chapter 3

I WAS A FOOL

**Chapter 3**

**I hope you like this one. The action's gonna start soon. ;) **

**Enjoy and Review **

_**Hayley POV**_

After the encounter with Tegan and Sara I felt very embarrassed. I just openly flirted with Tegan in front of her sister and who knows who else listened to our conversation.

_Great Hayley! Now she thinks you're a slut! Congratulations, you've just won the prize for lowering your chances the get her in only one conversation. Maybe she thinks it's hot? Why? The second conversation I had with her went bad!_

The hours passed slowly and I couldn't get her out of my mind. Something about her just made me feel so inexperienced. I had boyfriends before but I never had a girlfriend. I never even knew any gay people.

Before I could comprehend it I was in the changing room. I felt my heart start to beat faster as I noticed Tegan walking through the door. I kept my head down still too embarrassed by what happened before school. I did my best not to look at her while she was changing. I was a little bit uncomfortable to change in front of everybody but I didn't have another choice. I slowly pulled my jeans down and quickly pulled up my shorts before taking my shirt off and letting another one cover my upper body. I slipped of my shoes and replaced them with a pair of trainers. After I finished changing I sat down on the bench and starred at the floor until a tall woman with black hair and glasses stormed into the dressing room and started yelling at us.

"Today's gonna be a tough one. If you don't mange to stay conscious throughout the next two hours don't even bother to attend next week." She said and starred me directly in the eyes. My eyes grew bigger and the fear builds up in me. Suddenly a small laugh echoed through the room and Tegan left her place and put a hand on the coach's shoulder.

"Don't make her pee herself Miss Sue." A wide grin formed on Miss Sue's face and she started laughing hysterically.

"I'm sorry gal. I do that to every new girl you should've seen your face." She started laughing again and this time everybody laughed too.

"Just priceless" Tegan said with her hand still on Miss Sue's shoulder. I was pissed. I was very pissed. Not at Miss Sue but at Tegan. Just imagine your crush laughing at you and mocking you. I stood up angrily and gave Tegan a death glare.

"Yeah priceless, thanks Tegan!" I said furious and stormed out of the dressing room and into the hallway.

_**Tegan POV **_

"Well that was different…Let's go! Everyone in the gym and stretch" Miss Sue ordered and gripped my upper arm as I was about to walk into the gym with everybody else.

"Not you Tegan! You go and get your girl back."

"She's not _my_ girl" I said starring at the floor.

"Who are you kidding Tegan. You two look really cute together and I have to say this is finally a girl that would be good for you and I think she likes you too" Miss Sue put her hand on my shoulders. "Now go, get her!"

I smiled bright and gave her a quick nod before running out into the hallway. I looked to my right. No sight of Hayley. I looked to the left and saw the bathroom door half open. I went into the bathroom and slowly opened the first stall. It was empty. The second one was empty as well. But as I tried to open the third I failed.

"Hayley?" I said while knocking on the door. I heard weeping and a quiet 'go away' before I tried again.

"Hayley come on. I'm sorry. What I did was stupid and rude." The crying stopped but the door remained closed.

"Please come out and get back to the gym with me. I promise I won't ever laugh again if you don't want me to." With that the lock turned and the door opened. I was faced with a tear stained Hayley.

"I like it when you laugh" Hayley said and went straight to the mirror.

"God I look like shit" She said while splashing water on her face. I smiled and the words just left my mouth.

"You look cute" I froze. Fuck _Tegan why would you say that. _She looked at me trough the mirror and a shy smile spread across her face as she blushed. Relief washed over me and my heart started beating again.

"Let's go back!" I said and took her hand. I felt her shiver under my touch and it made me smile even brighter. She squeezed my hand and nodded with a sly smile on her face. I led her out of the bathroom and into the gym. As we entered I could see Miss Sue giving me a smirk.

_Miss Sue is my favorite teacher. She was the first person I told about my sexuality and she helped me accept it. I can go to her with every problem I have and I know she won't judge me. I feel bad because in front of the students she's always in a good mood but I know that she has a divorce behind her and every once in a while she surprisingly disappears. The teachers always tell us something else. Once they told us she broke her foot and another time they told us she went to see her family in France. I didn't believe them first of all Miss Sue told me she never broke a bone and her family actually is from Austria. Supposedly she takes vacations but I know that these vacations are for therapy because of her divorce. She's been really depressed. I want to do something to help her, maybe hook her up with somebody._

After stretching and running for a while Miss Sue decided we would play basketball today. I grinned because she knows how much I love basketball and that my team always wins.

"Tegan, Hayley, Lindsey, Emy and Stacey, you are one team and the rest the other one." She came to me and whispered.

"Now you can show off. Show her what you got!" She motioned to Hayley who was talking to Lindsey. My cheeks turned red by how twisted her words were.

As the game started my team immediately scored the first point. I past the defense and threw the ball right into the hoop. I was surprised as Hayley scored a point by doing a lay-up. The rest of the game Hayley and I passed the ball around and scored whenever we had the chance to. Miss Sue announced that the lesson's end would be in a few minutes and send us off to change. After changing I said good bye to Sue and left the room. I debated on whether I should wait for Hayley or head home. I decided to wait.

_**Hayley POV **_

I walked out of the school and found Tegan sitting on the stairs. She was still sweaty, it looked cute on her.

"Hey Teegs" I said and grinned at the new nickname I had for her. She chuckled and approached me.

"Hi, I wanted to ask if maybe you would like to come to a place with me tomorrow" She asked and nervously looked at her feet.

_Is she asking me out? On a date?_

"Sure" was all I could get out. Her face lit up.

"Hurry up asshole!" Someone screamed from a car that stood in front of the school. I looked over to see Sara sitting on the passenger's seat and a middle aged woman next to her in the driver's seat. The woman smacked Sara on the head and smiled towards us.

"I gotta go" Tegan said and walked towards the car. I saw her saying something to the woman and she turned around and motioned for me to come closer to her.

"You want a ride?" She asked with that gummy smile.

"Yeah thanks" I said and Tegan opened the door for me letting me step in first before following me into the car.

The woman turned to look at me and reached her hand out.

"Hello, my name is Sonia. I'm Tegan's mom" I shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hayley" I said politely. I always was nervous to meet my friend's parents but Sonia seemed really cool. I looked over at Sara and notice a big grin as she looked at me and Tegan. Tegan gave her and warning-look and turned her head towards the window. I gave Sonia my address and in a couple minutes we were in front of my house. Everybody said bye and before I could hold myself back I kissed Tegan's cheek which immediately turned red. I walked up the porch and let the daydreaming start.


	4. Chapter 4

I WAS A FOOL

**Chapter 4**

**Thanks for the nice reviews so far and I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Special thanks to my friend Nikola Stec for giving me an awesome idea for this chapter. **

**Enjoy and Review **

_**Tegan POV**_

The feeling of her soft lips against my cheek was still there even after we went home and mom finished cooking the dinner. Sara was mocking me the whole time about it and mom wasn't helping either as she kept asking me questions about Hayley.

"Guys she gave me a peek on my cheek. No biggie!" I said too annoyed to say anything else. Mom placed the grilled chicken in the middle of the table and Sara and I immediately started nibbling on the wings.

"By the way Sara we have to pick up Hayley tomorrow before we go to Band-club." I said after swallowing a big chunk of meat. Her head shot up and a grin formed on her face.

"Of course we can go pick up your girlfriend" _And the mocking starts_. I rolled my eyes at her comment but just let go.

"You know which song you wanna play though?" She asked, getting that her endless comments about Hayley are incredibly annoying.

"I don't know I was thinking about 'Nineteen'?" It was more of a question.

"We haven't really practiced that one. You sure you can play it?" She asked.

I wrote 'Nineteen' about two weeks ago and Sara and I only sang it together once but I had played it a lot of times while I was alone in my room.

"Yeah I'm sure I can pull it off" I said and saw her nod.

"That's it were gonna play nineteen and not tonight." I nodded my head in agreement.

Suddenly I felt nervous. I never felt nervous about singing in front of people but knowing that Hayley will be there watching me made my stomach twist.

_What if she hates the song? Maybe she'll love it so much that she'll want to be with me? Stop it Tegan, you know that won't happen. She's probably straight and why the hell would she be with someone like you? You always mess things up or say something wrong. You're not meant to be in a relationship._

I left the kitchen and went upstairs into my room. I hated the fact that whenever I liked somebody, I fucked everything up. I didn't know what to say or do. Once I asked a girl out on a date and it ended up with us sitting on a bench in the park for hours and talking. Turns out she was hoping for something else. When Theresa and I started dating I felt on top of the world but she supposedly wasn't gay. This wound hasn't healed yet.

I heard the door creep open and felt a weight on the end of my bed.

"Tegan you okay?" I heard Sara ask quietly.

"Yes I'm fine" I lied. She sighted and put a hand on my back rubbing it.

"I'm sorry for making fun of you with Hayley. I should have stopped." This side of Sara was new to me but I could never be mad at her.

"It is okay" I said and after a while of silence she got up and left my room.

- NEXT DAY -

_**Hayley POV**_

Today was my date with Tegan, I have no idea where we're going but it will be great. I still can't believe that she asked me out. School was boring today, as always but I couldn't get the smile off my face.

Tegan would be here to pick me up in about an hour so I started getting ready. I took a shower and settled on a rolling stones Tee-shirt and black leggings to wear. This whole process took me 50 minutes.

After 15 minutes I finally heard the doorbell ring. I jumped off the couch and stormed to the door as I opened it I was greeted by two smiling faces. _Two?_ _What is Sara doing here? _

"Hi" I said my disappointment made it hard for me to smile but I did anyway.

_How could I be so stupid? Was I really thinking this was a date? _

"Are we ready?" Sara asked and made her way from the porch to the street. Tegan gave me a gummy smile which made me feel even worse now.

We walked about 10 minutes until we arrived at our school and I wondered what we were doing here. My question was answered as we entered the school's big party room. My jaw dropped as I saw instrument everywhere and big stage lights lighting up the platform. There were posters everywhere that said 'Band-club', I could have sworn I was dreaming but I was proven wrong as I stumbled over the leg of a chair and fell with my head down on the floor. But something prevented my head from crashing against the hardwood.

"I got you!" Tegan whispered into my ear and let my body shiver under her breath. She helped me on my feet everybody's eyes were piercing into my skin. I felt the shame rush over me as everybody started laughing. I looked up at Tegan, expecting her to laugh too, but she looked at me with sympathy.

"I told you I won't laugh at you again." My cheeks turned red as I remembered the conversation we had in the bathroom and I repeated what I said then.

"And I told you I like it when you laugh" Now it was her turn to blush. _God she looks cute. _As I realized I had starred at her for too long I immediately looked down at the floor.

"Tegan we're first" I was glad that Sara interrupted the awkward moment.

"Stay here and watch" Tegan told me and followed Sara behind the curtains. A few minutes later they walked on stage we guitars and sat down on the chairs they had prepared.

"Hi we're Tegan and Sara and this song is called not tonight." Tegan said awkwardly into the microphone. They started strumming and Sara's vocals filled the room with a beautiful song. After they finished Sara announced a song called Nineteen. Without any intro Tegan started singing and playing her guitar.

I felt you in my legs  
Before I even met you  
And when I laid beside you  
For the first time  
I told you  
I feel you in my heart,  
And I don't even know you  
Now we're saying  
Bye, bye, bye  
Now we're saying  
Bye, bye, bye  
I was nineteen  
Call me  
I felt you in my life  
Before I ever thought to  
Feel the need to lay down  
Beside you  
And tell you  
I feel you in my heart,  
And I don't even know you  
And now we're saying  
Bye, bye, bye  
Now we're saying  
Bye, bye, bye  
I was nineteen  
call me  
I was nineteen  
call me  
Flew home,  
Back to where we met  
Stayed inside  
I was so upset  
Cooked up a plan,  
So good except  
I was all alone  
You were all I had  
Love you  
You were all mine  
Love me  
I was yours right  
I was yours right  
I was nineteen  
call me  
I was nineteen  
call me

Hayley absorbed each verse and every melody their instruments made. She knew Tegan and Sara were in a band but she had no idea they were so good. They put their guitars down as Tegan suddenly froze.

_**Tegan POV **_

_What is_ she _doing here? _I thought to myself as I my eyes stuck at Theresa sitting on a bench alone and clapping. I was pulled out of my stiffness from Sara's hand gripping my wrist and pulling me off stage.

"What's that bitch doing here?" She asked furious.

"I don't know" I felt the tears in my eyes and felt stupid that I still got emotional over her.

"Tegan she's an asshole if you ever get together with her I swear I'll rip your head off" She warned. This may sound stupid but that's what I needed. Sara was right I shouldn't even think about her. I nodded to reassure Sara I would never go after her again.

"Good" She went off to talk to other bands who congratulated us for the performance.

My mind went back to Theresa and my breathing got faster and faster. I need air so I went out into the hallway. I stood in the way and tried to steady my breathing.

"Tegan?" _Fuck it's her. _I turned around to face the person I once gave everything I had and who took it and threw it in the trash before burning it.

"Oh come on you're not still mad at me are you?" She said after I refused to talk to her. She stepped closer and I made a step backwards. After she made a few more steps closer I was pressed against the wall there was no way to escape as she put her hands against the wall on both sides of my head.

"You can't be mad at me remember how much fun we had?" her face was so close I could feel her breath on my lips. She came even closer and soon our lips were touching but I felt nothing. Her hand went from the wall down my shoulders and further down to my stomach. As it was about to reach the hem of my pants I pushed her back forcefully.

"What's your problem" She screamed as she stood up from the floor.

"You are my fucking problem. You can't just come back into my fucking life and ruin everything!" I shouted back even harder. Before she could say anything else I went through another hallway and to the elevators.

"Tegan?" I stirred as I heard my name but calmed as I saw Hayley running over to me.

"Are you ok?" She asked out of breath.

"Yes" I said as the elevator doors opened and I stepped in.

"Where are you going?" Hayley asked curious

"I don't know, away from here." I answered quickly but didn't protest as she got into the elevator with me. I pressed the bottom to the 8th floor. I watched the numbers change as we got higher and higher. Suddenly we stopped moving the numbers stopped changing and the lights in the elevator went off.

"Fuck! The electricity went off, again." I mumbled to myself.

"Great" Hayley exhaled and sat down on the floor defeated. I sat down next to her. I was amazed by how much better I feel when she's near me.

"Who was that girl, Tegan?" She asked in a strange tone. _Was she jealous? _

"My ex" I answered as quiet as possible but she still heard.

"But there's nothing going on between you two?"

"Nothing good, why?" I asked very curious about her answer.

"Because…" Hayley hesitated "because I like you …I like you very much." Hayley confessed. Tegan froze in shock and looked at the red haired girl. Hayley looked back and the fear was clear in her eyes.

"Please say something" Hayley pleaded and the tears started to run down her cheek. Tegan reached out and whipped the tears away with her thumb.

"I think I might like you too…very much" Tegan said and felt her body warm up as Hayley smiled with hope in her eyes. Tegan took it as her chance and slowly closed the distance between their lips. This kiss was nothing like the one she just shared with Theresa. This was real and soft. There was no other way to describe this then with fireworks. They parted and looked each other in the eyes. Hayley pulled Tegan closer to her and buried her face in her neck just enjoying the moment. Tegan put her arm around Hayley felt the joy fill her entire body.

After what seemed like second but in reality were 30 minutes the elevator started moving again and without any word but with linked hands they walked into the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

I WAS A FOOL

**Chapter 5**

**There are two kinds of teachers in the story the mean once like Mr. Antonio and the awesome once like Miss Sue. They are actually inspired by teachers I have in school. I have a friendship with my sport teacher just like Tegan and Miss Sue have.**

_**Sara POV**_

When Tegan and I got home from Band-Club, I couldn't help but notice the bright grin on her face.

"What's up with you? Why are you so happy?" I finally asked. She shrugged and went into her room. _No, I won't let her get away without an answer._ I follow into her room and see her lying in her bed with the grin still plastered on her face.

"Please don't tell me that you and Theresa got back together." I was very angry. If they were back together I would have to kill Theresa.

"No! I told you I would never go back to her" She grimaced at the thought.

"What's up with you then?" I asked eager to get an answer.

"Well there're two things that happened tonight." I raised one eyebrow and let her continue.

"First I told Theresa my opinion and second Hayley and I kissed" My eyes widened.

"I knew it" I said and victoriously put my fist in the air. The grin on her face appeared again as she blushed.

"Don't blow it this time" I said as I smacked her shoulder.

_**Hayley POV**_

I wasn't able to sleep last night, the thought of me and Tegan being together made me too excited. I couldn't wait to see her again. I looked at the clock, it was 6:30. _I might as well get up and get ready for school. _I took a bowl and filled it with cereal and milk. After breakfast I brushed my teeth and got dressed. It was too early to leave for school but I did anyway. As I arrived at school I sat down at the stairs where Tegan asked me if I wanted to go out with her. I sat there about ten minutes as I felt somebody's presence next to me. I opened my eyes and turned my head only to look into beautiful hazel eyes.

"Good morning" Tegan greeted as I threw my arms around her and dug my face into her neck.

"Hi Tee" I muttered.

"What are you doing here this early?" Tegan asked, sitting down next to me.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to come early" I said while leaning my head on her shoulder. "Why are you here?" I asked because she as well was too early for school.

"I have to get my song back." She said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Your song?" I asked.

"The one Mr. Antonio took from me." She explained.

"And how are you gonna do that he locked it in his office?"

"I have a top secret ally, she's gonna give me the key" I felt like I was dragged into a mystery movie.

"And who's that?" I asked, at the same time Miss Sue walked through the main entrance and waved for Tegan to follow her. Tegan stood up and said a quiet 'I'll be right back' as she ran through the door. I smiled because I've never seen that a teacher and a student have such a strong friendship.

After a few minutes Tegan stormed through the door with a sheet in her hand and a grin on her face. She sat down next to me and read through the lines as I tried to look at the paper she pressed it against her chest.

"No you can't read it!" She shouted.

"Why? What is it about?" I tried to rip it off her hands but she turned away before I could even touch it.

"It's about you." Now I was really curious.

"Then let me read it!" I demanded.

"No! It's not finished I will sing it to you when it's done. Okay?" I sighted but let go.

"If you say so" She smiled and kissed my cheek before putting the paper in her bag. I needed to ask her something.

"Tegan" I said.

"Yeah" She turned to look at me.

"What are we?" She looked at me and thought about it.

"I don't know but I think it would be awesome if you were my girlfriend." My heart melted and I nodded in Agreement.

"I think it would be awesome too. So… Am I your girlfriend and are you mine?" I needed to be sure that I understood everything.

"Only if you want this" She said in a caring tone.

"Yes I want it" I said and jumped into her lap kissing her lips.

Suddenly a dirty idea formed inside my head.

"Follow me" I directed as I stood up and took her hand. I dragged her to a tree at the back of the building.

"What are we doing here?" She asked curious.

"This" I said before pressing my lips against hers and pushing her against the tree. Our lips parted at the same time and let our tongues explore each other's mouths.

_**Tegan POV **_

_Damn that's hot. _I thought as I switched our positions, now she was against the tree. Her hands roamed through my hair and mine rested on her hips. I put my knee between her legs and slightly touched her clit. She moans and pulls away fast.

"What's wrong?" I ask worried.

"Nothing it's just. I have never done…_it_" She admits; I was very surprised.

"Oh wow…" I let out.

"Please don't leave me" I smile at how she thinks I'm going to leave her now.

"I'm not gonna leave you Hayley" I reassure by kissing her cheek.

After first period started Hayley and I went off to opposite directions. I had Italian with Mr. Ganzina. I like Italian, at least it's much better than Latin. Mr. Ganzina puts his bag on the desk and turns towards us with his typical smile.

"We have a new student today." Everybody turns the attention to the door as she walks in. Theresa.

"Please welcome Theresa Lane" A few students let out a small _hi _and Theresa just waves at them with an innocent smile.

"There's an empty seat next to Tegan." Mr. Ganzina tells her and she makes her way to me. _Fuck!_

"Hi Tegan" She says with her innocent smile that I want to slap off her face. She sits down uncomfortably close to me.

The hour passed as if we don't know each other. I collect my books and storm out of the room. I run to my locker, throw my stuff inside and pull my sports bag out.

_Why the fuck did she transfer? She's just here to ruin my life. _

I'm very stressed out but my nerves calm as I remember that my next lesson's sports and Hayley will be there too. Speaking of the devil, Hayleyputs her arms around my stomach and kisses my shoulder. I turn around to give her a peek on the lips and we walk hand in hand to the changing room.

_**Hayley POV**_

As Tegan and I walk into the room she tightens the grip on my hand. I look up to her and follow her eyes. _What's that bitch doing here?_

Just as I thought that her eyes meet Tegan's and she winks. That was enough to make my anger rise. _That bitch's going down! _

"Hey Barbie" I said as I approached her. She looks at me and rolls her eyes.

"What?" She asks annoyed.

"I saw that you winked at Tegan. I would suggest you back off." I shout.

"Oh yeah and what if I don't?" _She's really trying to find out. _

"Then I'll make you regret ever talking to her." I never knew I could be this bitchy. I felt a hand on my shoulder and felt Tegan kiss my head.

"Hayley she's not worth it" Tegan said and we turned around to leave as we heard her speak.

"It that so Tegan? Remember the day in your bedroom, with the strap-on. I think you loved it when I rode you and when you were on top of me pleasing me. Remember when we screamed each other's names?" _She's pushing it way too far. _Before Tegan could hold me back I was attacking Theresa. I pushed her so hard that she fell on the floor. Then I started kicking her again and again and again. I wouldn't have stopped if Tegan wouldn't have torn us apart.

"Hayley calm down" She whispered into my ear. Her voice made me calm.

"What's your fucking problem?" Theresa screamed as she stood up.

"My problem is that you're messing with my girlfriend!" I shouted back. I make a few steps towards her. "Try to mess with her again and you'll see what happens."

I could see the fear in Theresa's eyes and it made me smile. I turned around and kissed Tegan hard because I knew Theresa wouldn't like it but there was nothing she could do to stop me. We parted our lips. In that moment I realized that the whole time we were surrounded by other girls. They had shocked expressions and it made me feel bad. _Great now everybody thinks I'm a monster. _


	6. Chapter 6

I WAS A FOOL

**Chapter 6**

_**Hayley POV **_

Tegan invited me to her place to watch a horror movie together. I hate everything that's scary but said I could stay the night there and I immediately said yes. I'm not planning on having sex with Tegan and not only because Sara and her mom would be there but also because I'm not ready yet. I desperately want for Tegan to be my first but we weren't together long enough. I'm not that kind of person that has sex after a few dates. I need to be sure that I can trust the person I'm with even though I trust Tegan I'm just not sure if it's the right thing to do.

I am standing in front of Tegan's house knocking on the door. Not even two seconds passed before Tegan opened the door and hugged me.

"Wow you're fast" I said into her neck. Suddenly Sara appeared at the door with a devilish grin.

"Only because she's been sitting behind the door for nearly two hours", Sara mocked and I could feel Tegan's cheek burning against my own. Tegan turned her head and mouthed a 'shut up' towards Sara. She just shrugged and went upstairs. Tegan faced me again with still red cheeks.

"You're cute when you blush" She chuckled and I grabbed neck to lower her lips on mine. I can't get tired of Tegan's kisses they are all I ever want to feel in my entire life. I licked her bottom lip and she gave my permission to let my tongue explore her mouth. We were interrupted by a loud cough. Sonia stood in the hallway covering her eyes with a big grin.

"Do you girl's want something to drink?" she asked.

"Mom I'll get that" Tegan offered and led me inside the house. We went upstairs to her room and sat down on her bed. I looked at her nightstand and found all kinds of drinks and snacks.

"Which movie are we gonna watch?" I asked already pressed against Tegan.

"I thought about REC" She replied and waited for me to approve.

"Sounds good" I said and snuggled into her side while she grabbed the remote and pressed play.

The beginning of the movie was not scary at all but as they got into the building where the old woman attacked them I almost peed in my pants. Tegan noticed and put her arm around my shoulder to calm me down. This was probably the scariest movie I've ever seen which is not very weird because I've only seen a few horror movies. Tegan on the other hand had a huge grin on her face whenever one of these 'things' attacked. It was kind of creepy but also very cute. Finally the movie ended and Tegan had a shocked expression. _Was she scared?_ Just as I tried to comfort her she spoke.

"This was the best fucking movie I've ever seen" I couldn't help but grin at her excitement. I leaned forward to lock our lips but was interrupted by Sara who stormed into the room and went straight to the window, opened it and screamed.

"Fuck you asshole" She screamed at top of her lungs.

"Is it Greg again?" Tegan asked as she got up.

"Yeah" Sara said "they are throwing rocks at our house."

"Where's mom?" Tegan asked annoyed.

"She went out for a walk" Sara answered as she looked out of the window and was almost hit in the head by a big rock.

"Motherfuckers" Tegan muttered under her breath and left the room. Sara followed closely and tried to stop her.

_**Sara POV **_

"Tegan come on, he's not worth it" I tried to calm her but she was furious.

"No Sara. He almost hurt my sister, he'll pay for that." She put on her shoes and opened the door.

"Hayley stay with Sara!" Tegan commanded and Hayley stopped next to me. I could see that she was confused but I couldn't give her an explanation, I was too worried about what Tegan was getting herself into. This time Greg wasn't alone, some guy from the football team was with him but Tegan was strong, she always chased homophobes away.

"Look at that, the dykes coming to beat us up." Greg mocked shortly before he got Tegan's fist slammed against his face. He fell to the ground and held his hand against his cheek. Before I could warm her the football player kicked in the gut and she fell to the ground herself. He continued kicking her and that's when my instinct kicked in. I ran towards the guy and threw him to the ground, straddling him and punching every bit of his body. In the meantime Tegan was on her feet again and doing the same with Greg. We never lost a physical fight, thanks to the karate lessons we took when we were kids.

"Tegan, Sara stop it" I heard Hayley's voice scream. I got on my feet and helped Tegan up while Greg and the other guy were curled up on the ground with bleeding noses. We were on our way back inside when I heard Tegan falling to the ground and groaning. I turned around immediately and saw Tegan lying in the grass and the football player with a shovel in his hand running away.

"Tegan" Hayley cried and ran towards her. I kneeled beside her and inspected Tegan. She slowly moved and placed a hand on her head and whined. Slowly sitting back up she looked at her hand and was relieved to find that there was no blood but there would be a big bump.

"Are you okay, Tee?" I asked her concerned.

"Yeah I guess just…my head hurts." She whimpered.

"Come on let's get you inside." I helped Tegan up and led her into the living room. She sat down on the couch and Hayley handed her a glass with water and held a cold pack against Tegan's head. I could see the questions forming in her head.

"Who were these guys?" Hayley finally asked.

"One of them was Greg our ex-boyfriend" She raised an eyebrow.

"Our?" She asked.

"We were both dating him…not at the same time, but when he found out we were gay he was pissed and started to give us a hard time. But I don't know who the other one was." Tegan responded.

"I think he's one of the football players" I commented.

"Great now the football team's gonna chase us" Tegan put her head in her hands and sighed. She turned to Hayley.

"I'm sorry that it ruined our evening" She said honest.

"It's okay, Tegan. Just be careful, both of you" She eyed me and I nodded.

"Let's just go to bed. I feel like shit" Tegan suggested and we agreed.

I just hope Hayley won't get into this mess with us.


	7. Chapter 7

I WAS A FOOL

**Chapter 7**

_**Sara POV**_

At lunch break I was sitting with Kate and Stacy as we saw Tegan and Hayley walking by. I waved and they waved back before joining Lindsey and Emy at their table.

"They make me sick" Kate said annoyed. I looked at her surprised.

"Why? What did Tegan do?" I asked curious about my sister.

"It's not Tegan, its Hayley. She's a total bitch." I looked at her with a shocked expression. _Hayley was a very nice girl and I was happy for her and Tegan but why would anybody think badly of her?_

"Hey guys!" We were interrupted by a voice I knew too well. Theresa.

"Hey there new T" Kate said enthusiastic.

"New T?" I asked very confused. Tegan was T, why is Theresa even talking to us and why did Kate refer to her as _new T_?

"Well since T decided to date Loser-Queen, we don't need her at our table….so meet Theresa, Tegan's replacement" _Are you fucking kidding me?_

Theresa made her way around the table to sit down next to me on Tegan's place.

"If she's sitting here, I'm gone" Sara said while giving Theresa angry looks.

"Oh come on Sara, don't act like that" Stacy commented.

"No she hurt my sister and now she's trying to hurt her again and why the fuck can't Tegan sit at your table anymore?" I was pissed.

"T isn't the one who's hurting its Hayley remember the dressing room scene? We thought Tegan was cool but looks like she is just another loser" Kate said calmly.

"And it's our table Sara" Stacy inserted.

"No it's your table. I'm out." I said as I took my plate and got up. I immediately turned around and went to Tegan, Hayley, Emy and Lindsey. They were all Tegan's friends but I knew we could get along.

"Can I sit with you?" I asked quietly. Emy and Lindsey looked at me surprised because I never really talked to them. Usually Tegan and I sat at the 'popular' table but Tegan spend most of her time after school with them. I would always run around with Stacy and Kate.

"Sure" Tegan answered and shifted to make place for me to sit down. Everybody said a small hi and continued eating. I felt uncomfortable, I sure they think I'm like Stacy and Kate. I felt their eyes digging into my head and searched for Tegan's eyes. She gave me a reassuring smile and started a conversation.

"Did I tell you that I got my lyric back from MR. Antonio?" The question was referred to Emy and Lindsey.

"No way! Did he give it to you?" Lindsey asked in a tone that made me smile.

"No not really…" Tegan was interrupted by Hayley who started laughing hysterically.

"…No she broke into his office."

"I didn't _break_ into his office. I had a key." She said giggling.

"Ms. Sue?" Emy questioned. Everybody started laughing as Tegan showed her gummy smile and nodded.

_**Tegan POV**_

"I heard a rumor about her though" My ears perked up and I stopped laughing.

"What Rumor?" I asked serious.

"People say that she's taking drugs and going to stripping in clubs" _That's enough! People always make up rumors about her. Why would she do something like that? People are idiots and why does everyone believe the lies? _

"Bullshit" I mumble.

"I don't think Ms. Sue would do something like that." Hayley supported me and took my hand under the table. I checked my watch and noticed that it was time to go to class. _Thank god Hayley and I have the next lesson together._

I took my girlfriend's hand and led her to the classroom. We sat down on our seats in the corner of the last row where the teacher would never notice us. As the students entered I saw them talking about Hayley and I knew what it all was about. _Since the dressing room incident everybody hated her and it really hit her hard. But no matter what happens I'll stand by her, proud to be with her. I can't sit at the 'popular' table anymore but to be honest, I'm glad I'm out. I wonder why they kicked Sara out though she looked sad when she came to our table. I know Emy and Lindsey weren't really happy to see her but I was and I think Hayley was too. They think Sara's like the bitches but she's one of us. I don't understand what happened. Sara and I were always the popular kid but now we're the losers. I'm used to have a lot of friend, now it looks like the only people I know are Emy and Lindsey. At least now I know who my real friends are. _

"I'm sorry Tegan" Hayley stopped the silence.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"I ruined your status, everybody thinks you're a loser" She said quietly. It made me smile how much she cared about me.

"They think that I'm a loser but what they don't know, is that I'm the winner" I whispered into her ear. She raised an eyebrow.

"Winner?" She asked.

"I get to hang out with you and you're all mine" I said flirtatious. She bit her bottom lip and put her arms around my neck to bring my lips closer to hers. We made out until the teacher walked into the room.

_**Hayley POV **_

I can't help but feel bad about what I did to Tegan and Sara. People give them strange looks and talk about them behind their backs and it's my entire fault.

We were on the way to Tegan's house as a car stopped next to us and a group of man surrounded us. I started to panic and took Tegan's hand squeezing it hard. I looked at their faces and saw someone familiar_. It's a football player, the one who hit Tegan with a shovel. _And I assumed the rest of the guys were football players as well.

"It's the redhead" I heard a familiar voice say. _For fuck's sake what's up with this girl? _Tegan pointed a finger at me and had her other hand on her hip.

"Tegan, come with me" Theresa extended her hand.

"No! Why would I do that?" Tegan said angrily.

"What a shame. You are hot we'll see what you'll look like tomorrow."

Were Theresa's last words before she disappeared into the car and the guys came closer.


End file.
